The present invention is directed toward a tool for trimming hair and more particularly, toward a razor for trimming hair from a person's ears.
It is a common practice to trim facial, nose, and ear hair for either aesthetic or health reasons. Scissors, clippers, razors, and the like are some of the devices used for this practice.
Some of the tools for trimming or removing unwanted facial, nose, and ear hair are described in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,824 to Tewelow discloses a cutter for removing hair from cavities. This patent discloses a tool with a handle and blades where the handle is revolved back and forth so that hair is cut. This tool, however, does not adequately protect the user. That is, injury to the cavity within which the tool is inserted may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,298 to Goodrich discloses a safety razor with a handle and a razor located on the side of the handle. The handle is rotated in order to trim hair from the nose or ear. The end of the handle which is inserted into the nose or ear is rounded so that injury does not occur as the handle is rotated. This razor, however, is not efficient in trimming hair because the blade is located on only one side of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,301 to Dickson discloses a rotary hair trimmer with a handle and a plurality of blades located at an end of the handle. This trimmer, however, does not have a protective end which would prevent injury to a person using the trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,688 discloses a manually operated hair trimming device with a curved razor blade strip which may be used to trim hair from the ears or the nose. The blade is located at an end of the device so that the edges of the blade are exposed in such a manner that the person using the device may injury himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,432 to Marshall discloses a rotary hair trimmer which includes a housing with an internal rotary electric motor and a cutting head having a plurality of arcuate segment blades. This device, however, does not provide adequate protection for the user against inadvertent cuts and nicks in the skin.